Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power module having a PFC (power factor correction) function to correct a power factor, and an air conditioner provided with the power module.
Description of the Background Art
A power module having a PFC function to correct a power factor has been known to enhance efficiency in the use of electric power.
A suggested structure of this power module follows a relationship of elements connected to each other described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-110981. To be specific, this suggested structure includes semiconductor switching elements in two phases (semiconductor switching elements in a pair), diodes in a pair connected to the semiconductor switching elements in corresponding phases, and a terminal (P terminal) to which the diodes in a pair are commonly connected.
The aforementioned structure where the semiconductor switching elements in two phases share one terminal (P terminal) makes an impedance relatively high that is common to the semiconductor switching elements in two phases, and generates a phenomenon of serious oscillation in the power module. This results in a problem in that the oscillation phenomenon increases noise between the gates and the emitters of the semiconductor switching elements in two phases during high-speed switching.